Wait For Me, Hunnie Seongsaenim
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. FF BIRTHDAY KAI. " Aku terlalu tua untukmu, Kim Jongin. " Sehun." Kata Papa, cinta itu tidak mengenal ucia. " Ucap Jongin bangga." Apa kau baru saja melamar Saem, Jongin? " " PERACAANKU UNTUK HUNNIE CAENIM TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERUBAH! " Seru Jongin. Mohon reviewnya ya.


WAIT FOR ME, HUNNIE SEONGSAENIM.

.

.

.

SPECIAL FF FOR BIRHTDAY KIM JONGIN

.

.

RATED T

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

" HUNNIE CEONGCAENIMMM... "

Brukkk

Sehun terpeleset karena terkejut mendengar suara teriakan cempreng dari seorang muridnya.

Kim Jongin, anak murid yang berteriak tadi hanya melongo melihat Sehun. " Apa yang Caenim lakukan dilantai? Caenim main bacah bacahan, ya? Kyyyaaaaaa... Aciiiikkk... Jongin mau ikut main bacah bacahan. " Teriaknya.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya, " Apa kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang Saem lakukan? Saem sedang menjemur selimut yang terkena pipismu saat tidur siang tadi, Jongin. "

Jongin terkejut, kemudian ia mendekat dan menarik selimut yang ada ditangan Sehun. " Maaf, Hunnie Caenim. Jongin tidak bermakcud untuk ngompol. Jongin tidak ingin membuat pengantin maca depan Jongin repot, jadi Jongin akan membantu, Hunnie Caenim. "

Sehun kembali memijat pelipisnya, karena bukannya membantu tapi Jongin malah membuatnya repot. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin menginjak selimut yang masih basah tadi hingga tercetak jejak kaki kotor diselimut itu.

Sehun menghela napas sebelum bangkit berdiri dan kembali menarik selimut yang ada ditangan Jongin.

" Sini, biar Seongsaenim saja yang menjemurnya. " Sebelum menjemur selimut, Sehun membasahi lagi dan mengucek kotoran jejak kaki Jongin tadi.

" Jongin, sini. " Panggil Sehun.

Dengan langkah semangat, Jongin berlari kecil mendatangi Sehun. " Ne, my wife. " Ucapnya dengan sumringah.

Sehun menepuk dahi Jongin dengan lembut. " Hei, aku Seongsaenimmu bukan istrimu. Lagipula apa kau tahu arti dari my wife itu? Dan siapa yang mengajarimu kata itu? "

Jongin mengelus dahinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. " Aku celalu mendengar Papa memanggil Mommy dengan panggilan my wife, jadi aku bertanya pada Papa apa arti my wife itu. Karena Hunnie Ceongcaenim nanti akan jadi istriku, makanya aku memanggil Hunnie Caenim dengan panggilan my wife. " Jongin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum lebar.

" Aku terlalu tua untukmu, Kim Jongin. " Desah Sehun.

" Kata Papa, cinta itu tidak mengenal ucia. " Ucap Jongin bangga.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Ia bingung apa saja yang diajarkan orang tua Jongin saat anak ini berada dirumah.

" Oh ya, Jongin. Bukankah hari ini kau berulang tahun? " Sehun baru ingat kalau anak murid kesayangannya itu hari ini berulang tahun. " Apa kau akan merayakannya dengan orang tuamu? "

Jongin tersentak. Matanya berbinar menatap Sehun.

" Memang istri idaman, Caenim bahkan ingat hari ulang tahunku. " Jongin tersenyum tapi kemudian ia menunduk sedih saat mengingat orang tuanya.

Sehun yang tadinya masih asyik menjemur sambil mendengar ocehan Jongin, bingung karena tiba tiba tidak mendengar suara berisik muridnya itu. Ia menunduk dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang tertunduk lesu sambil memainkan kakinya di tanah.

Sehun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan muridnya itu. " Hei, ada apa? " Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut lembut Jongin.

Jongin mendongak saat merasakan usapan lembut dirambutnya. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya menatap Sehun sebelum berkata. " Papa dan Mama cedang ada urucan kerja jadi mereka tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Jongin hari ini. Kata Papa mereka baru pulang minggu depan jadi perayaan ulang tahun Jongin akan ditunda. "

" Jadi, kau sendirian dirumah? " Tanya Sehun.

" Emm, " Jawab Jongin sedih. Tapi kemudian ia berpura pura tersenyum, ia harus terlihat kuat dihadapan istri masa depannya. " Tapi tidak apa apa. Jongin tidak takut. Lagipula dirumah ada Bibi Jung. "

" Ahh.. Baiklah. " Lirih Sehun.

.

.

" Selamat pulang Anak anak. " Ucap Sehun cukup keras. " Hati hati dijalan, ya. Sampai jumpa besok, lagi. "

Jongin menunggu dengan setia dibelakang, ia menunggu semua temannya bersalaman dengan Sehun seongsaenimnya. Setelah dilihatnya temannya sudah pergi keluar kelas, akhirnya ia berjalan kearah Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" Caenim, aku mau pulang juga. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun berjongkok dan menatap wajah mungil Jongin. " Emm, Jongin, maukah kau menungguku sebentar. Saem ingin membereskan kelas dulu setelahnya kita pulang bersama. Bagaimana? "

Hening...

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata terkejut. " Kau... Kau akan mengantar Jongin kerumah Jongin? "

Sehun tersenyum. " Tidak, Jongin. Saem akan mengajakmu kerumahku. "

Jlebb...

Jongin merasa seperti ada pisau yang menancap dikepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mata terbelalak.

" Tadi aku sudah menelpon orang tuamu dan meminta ijin mereka untuk mengajakmu menginap dirumahku, dan aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu. Syukurlah mereka mengijinkanmu menginap, asal aku menjagamu dengan baik dan mengantarkanmu kembali bersekolah. " Jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Saat memandang ke arah Jongin, ia terkejut melihat ekspresi Jongin. " Hei, kau harus memperhatikan saat orang berbicara padamu. "

Jongin tersentak. " Huh, apa? Jongin... Jongin memperhatikan Hunnie Caenim, kok. " Suara Jongin sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. " Tapi, tunggu. Tadi Hunnie caenim bilang apa? Mengajak Jongin menginap? Tapi kita belum melakukan kencan pertama, bagaimana bica Caenim langcung mengajak Jongin menginap? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? "

Sehun hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Jongin.

" Tunggu cebentar. Jongin hari ini tidak memakai celana dalam keberuntungan! " Ucap Jongin sambil membuka celana seragamnya dan melihat celana dalamnya. " Jongin hanya memakai celana buluk dari Taman Kanak Kanak! " Frustasi Jongin.

" Siapa suruh kau ngompol dicelana saat tidur siang, tadi. " Ucap Sehun sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya karena kelakukan aneh anak muridnya ini. " Tenang saja, celana itu cocok kok untukmu. Kau masih terlihat tampan, Kim Jongin. Baiklah, Saem akan membereskan kelas dulu, kau tunggu sebentar, ya. " Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan kedalam kelas.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, karena Sehun kembali mengingatkannya tentang insiden ngompol tadi. Tapi kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum cerah karena Sehun bilang ia masih terlihat tampan.

 _Oh, Hunnie Caenim memang istri yang cempurna_. Batin Jongin.

.

.

.

" Nah, baiklah. " Ucap Sehun setelah ia dan Jongin berada diluar gerbang sekolah. Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan mulai berjalan. " Apa ada yang kau inginkan, Jongin? Tadi aku sudah memesan kue, jadi sebelum pulang kita ambil kuenya dulu, ya. "

Mata Jongin berbinar. " Kue? Hunnie Caenim membelikan Jongin kue ulang tahun? "

" Ne, Jongin. " Sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum. " Jadi, selain kue apa ada yang kau inginkan? "

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari tengahnya didagu. Sehun yang melihat Jongin berpikir dengan cara imut seperti itu, mulai berteriak gemas dalam hati. Tapi wajahnya masih berekspresi biasa.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Jongin tersenyum cerah dan menggumamkan kata. " Ahhh. " sambil menjentikkan jari mungilnya.

Jongin menarik narik tangan Sehun. " Aku ingin Fried chicken, Caenim. " ucapnya dengan nada senang.

" Baiklah, birthday boy. Setelah mengambil kue kita akan membeli fried chicken. " Sahut Sehun.

" Yeaayyy... " Teriak Jongin. Ia berjalan sambil berjingkat jingkat tanda senang.

.

.

.

" Kita sudah sampai, " Ucap Sehun saat mereka sudah berdiri didepan apartmentnya. " Dinding apartment ini tidak tebal seperti ditempatmu, jadi jangan berisik karena akan mengganggu tetangga, oke. " Ucapnya pada Jongin.

" Ciap, Caenim. " Ucap Jongin sambil gestur tangannya seperti para prajurit.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jongin. Jujur, ia menyukai menjaga Jongin, karena Jongin bisa berlaku sangat imut, yah, well, walaupun mungkin sedikit mesum. Saat mereka berjalan menuju ke rumahnya tadi, ia merasa Jongin selalu melihat ke arah pantatnya. Tapi saat ia bertanya apa yang dilihat anak muridnya itu, Jongin terkesan menghindar karena malu. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara orang tua Jongin mendidiknya dirumah.

" Jongin, aku akan menyiapkan kue dan ayam kesukaanmu ini dulu. Jadi kau duduk dulu, ya, diruangan itu. " Tunjuk Sehun. Ia menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk menunggunya dalam kamar.

" Ayeaye, Captain. " Jongin terkikik geli.

Jongin masuk dan mengamati sekeliling. Rumah Hunnie Caenimnya sangat kecil, hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ruang tengah, dan dapur. Ia melirik Sehun yang berjalan ke arah dapur dan ia terus menuju kamar Sehun.

 _Ini, kamar Hunnie Caenim_. Pikir Jongin saat memasuki kamar minimalis Sehun. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah ranjang dan mulai menaiki ranjang. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Gaspp..

Jongin tiba tiba membeku. Ia dengan cepat menurunkan tubuh mungilnya dari ranjang dan langsung berlari ke ujung ruangan. Ia kemudian mengamati tumpukan pakaian kotor Sehun, dan tersenyum saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Jongin berlari keluar kamar dengan cepat menuju ke dapur sambil berteriak. " Hunnie Caenim... Hunnie Caenim... "

" Ssttt.. " Tegur Sehun. " Bukankah sudah Saem peringatkan agar tidak ribut? Ada apa jadi kau berlari lari seperti itu? "

Jongin mengatur napasnya sebelum berkata. " Ummm... Bolehkah aku membereckan pakaian kotor Caenim? Jongin akan memacukkannya ke tas laundry. "

" Aahh,, maaf. Saem lupa membereskan cucian. " ucap Sehun meminta maaf. " Silakan saja, asal itu tidak merepotkanmu tas laundrynya berada didekat keranjang. "

" Tidak merepotkan Caenim! " Teriak Jongin dan ia kembali berlari cepat menuju ke kamar.

Saat sampai di pojok kamar, Jongin melirik kesamping dan mendapati tas laundry. Dengan tangan gemetar Jongin memasukkan satu persatu pakaian kotor Sehun ke tas. Tiba tiba ia terdiam cukup lama.

 _Ini... Ini celana dalam Hunnie Caenim_. Batin Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke belakang dan diam beberapa saat, setelah dirasa Sehun tidak akan datang kekamar dengan segera. Jongin dengan cepat mengambil bokser Sehun, ia merentangkan bokser Sehun didepan wajahnya.

Sniff... Sniff.. Sniff...

Jongin mendekatkan bokser Sehun ke hidungnya dan mulai mengendus, menghirup wangi bokser Sehun.

 _Ternyata celana Hunnie Caenim walaupun cudah dipakai macih tetap wangi._ Pikir Jongin sambil terus menghirup aroma bokser Sehun.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya, Jongin tidak menyadari Sehun yang sudah memasuki kamar.

" Selamat ulang tahun Kim Jongin... Selamat ulang tah... "

Nyanyian Sehun terhenti, dengan cepat ia meletakkan kue dan ayam diatas lantai dan berlari ke arah Jongin.

Pletakkk...

Sehun memukul dahi Jongin. " Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin? Kenapa kau mengendus celana orang? "

Jongin dengan cepat memasukkan kembali celana Sehun dan mendongak menatap Sehun. Jongin tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Tangan mungilnya mengelus dahi yang dipukul Sehun tadi sambil meringis malu.

.

.

.

" Selamat makan. " Teriak Jongin bahagia.

Mata Jongin terpaku melihat Sehun selain menyiapkan kue ulang tahun dan ayam goreng untuknya, ternyata Sehun juga memasakkannya nasi omelet yang terlihat sangat lezat.

Jongin mulai mengarahkan sendoknya ke piring dan mengambil nasi.

Chomp... Munch...

" Wuaahhhh... Macakan Caenim benar benar enak. " Ucap Jongin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri.

Sehun tersenyum. " Benarkah? Saem senang kau menyukainya. "

" Hunnie Caenim memang akan menjadi istri yang cangat hebat untuk Jongin. " ucap Jongin bangga.

Sehun menghela napas lelah. " Apa kau baru saja melamar Saem, Jongin? "

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. " Ya, itu lamaranku untuk Hunnie caenim. Maukah Hunnie Caenim menikah denganku saat Jongin sudah becar? "

" Saem pikir saat kau beranjak dewasa, perasaanmu terhadap Saem pasti akan berubah. " Sahut Sehun.

Jongin memasang ekspresi cemberutnya. Ia berdiri dan menghentakkan tangan mungilnya ke meja makan.

" PERACAANKU UNTUK HUNNIE CAENIM TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERUBAH! " Seru Jongin. " Aku sangat bersungguh sungguh terhadap perasaan ini, jadi kumohon Caenim jangan tolak aku dan jangan pernah memiliki hubungan dibelakangku! "

" Saem sedang tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun, apalagi selingkuh dengan seseorang. " Sahut Sehun.

" Pokoknya Hunnie Caenim haruc menungguku. Aku akan cepat becar agar bisa memiliki dan menjaga Hunnie Caenim. " Tekad Jongin.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan kue dan bersenang senang, akhirnya Sehun memandikan Jongin. Setelahnya Sehun mempersiapkan tempat tidurnya.

" Hei, Jongin. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah? " Tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar tidur.

" Emm,, Jongin pikir, Jongin akan tidur dilantai caja. " Ucap Jongin dengan pipi memerah.

Sehun tertawa. " Ada apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa tiba tiba kau merasa malu? Bukankah saat di sekolah aku selalu menidurkanmu dan aku selalu tiduran disampingmu? "

Jongin menunduk. " Tapi.. Tapi keadaan dicekolah dan dirumah,Caenim, berbeda. "

" Baiklah. " Sehun berucap lirih. " Kau tidur diranjang dan aku tidur dilantai. " Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil selimut tambahan.

" Apa? " Tanya Jongin kaget. Ia langsung berlari, dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk kembali ke ranjang.

" Tidak... Tidak.. Tidak.. Caenim haruc tidur diranjang, lagipula ini rumah Caenim. " Ucap Jongin sambil mendorong Sehun.

Sehun berbalik, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin kemudian mengangkat Jongin ke atas ranjang.

" Aarrgghh... " Teriak Jongin.

Sehun merebahkan Jongin disampingnya. " Kau ini bocah kecil yang tidak tau malu mengendus celana dalam orang, tapi kau malu tidur dengan orang lain. Ckckck kau benar benar muridku yang aneh, Kim Jongin. "

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa meringis. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya karena malu dengan Sehun.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Jongin memalingkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sehun sudah memejamkan mata.

" Hunnie Caenim... Caenim. Apa kau cudah tidur? " Tanya Jongin sambil menggerakkan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. " Ya, Jongin. Ada apa?"

Jongin memainkan jemarinya, lalu mendongak kemudian memainkan jemarinya lagi sebelum berkata. " Emm, bicakah Caenim mengeluc perutku ceperti tidur ciang di cekolah? " Tanyanya malu malu.

Sehun menghela napas. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya dan mulai mengelus perut Jongin dari luar selimut. " Baiklah, sekarang cepatlah tidur. "

Tapi nyatanya bukannya tertidur, Jongin malah terus menatap Sehun.

" Caenim? "

" Hmm.. " Lirih Sehun.

" Bolehkah aku menginap lagi becok malam? " Tanya Jongin.

" Tidak bisa Jongin. Saem hanya meminta ijin satu hari saja pada orang tuamu. " Sahut Sehun.

Jongin menghela napas dan mengeluarkan aegyo yang dipelajarinya dari Monggu, anjing kesayangannya " Huh.. Tidak bica, ya. Hanya catu cara aku bica tinggal bercama dengan Caenim. "

" Huh? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Kuraca kita haruc menikah, Caenim. Jadi Caenim celalu ada caat Jongin terbangun. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun mendengus. " Memangnya kau bisa tinggal dirumah kecil seperti ini? Walaupun sudah menikah nanti, aku tetap ingin berada dirumahku ini, walaupun kecil tapi aku sangat menyukai rumah ini. "

Jongin tersentak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia kemudian dengan cepat bangun.

" Hunnie Caenim. Berarti Caenim menerima lamaran Jongin kalau Jongin mau tinggal dirumah ini? " Ucap Jongin bahagia. " Tentu caja Jongin bica tinggal dirumah ini caat Jongin jadi cuami Caenim nanti. "

Sehun merebahkan lalu membalikkan badannya. " Kau terlalu berisik, Kim Jongin. Cepat tidur sana. "

" Tenang, Caenim, Jongin tidak akan merepotkan Hunnie Caenim. Malah Jongin akan bekerja keras agar Jongin bisa membelikan Caenim rumah besar. " Ucap Jongin sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar coba mendeskripsikan rumah besar.

" Kalau kamu mengucapkan hal yang seperti ini sepuluh tahun lagi, mungkin aku akan memikirkan lamaranmu. " Gumam Sehun. Suaranya sedikit teredam bantal.

" YA TUHAN, BENARKAH ITU HUNNIE CAENIM! ACTAGA, HAL ITU AKAN MENJADI KADO ULANG TAHUN TERINDAH UNTUK JONGIN. " Ucap Jongin sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya. Matanya berbinar senang.

" Iya, Jongin. Tapi ingat sepuluh tahun lagi. Jadi, sekarang ayo cepat tidur, besok kau harus sekolah lagi. " Ucap Sehun.

" Hunnie Caenim. " Jongin menggerak gerakkan tubuh Sehun. " Emm, bicakah Caenim tulic hal yang kau ucapkan tadi? "

Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin. " Maksudmu? "

" Itu cebelum Caenim berubah pikiran. Kalau perkataan Caenim tadi ditulic dikertac dan ditanda tangani, kalau Caenim berubah pikiran atau lupa caat cepuluh tahun kemudian Jongin bica mengingatkan Caenim. " Jelas Jongin.

Sehun tertawa kecil. " Tahu darimana kamu hal seperti itu, emm? "

" Papa Jongin yang ajarin, Caenim. " Sahut Jongin bangga. " Kata Papa kalau ada ceceorang yang berjanji pada Jongin, ceceorang itu haruc bikin surat perjanjian agar orang itu tidak lupa akan janjinya pada Jongin. "

" Papamu selalu mengajarkan hal yang terlalu dewasa padamu. Sudahlah, cepat tidur. " Ajak Sehun.

Jongin kembali menggerakkan tubuh Sehun, meminta perhatian.

" Ada apa lagi, Jongin? " Tanya Sehun. Ia capek meladeni muridnya yang satu ini.

" Itu... Itu... " Jongin mengetukkan kedua jarinya, gugup. " Emm, bicakah Caenim mengucapkan celamat ulang tahun lagi pada Jongin, dan emm... Maukah Caenim memberiku ciuman celamat. "

Sehun kembali menghela napas. Dalam satu hari ini sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas lelah. " Baiklah. Ayo kemari. " Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menangkup kedua pipi Jongin. " Selamat ulang tahun Kim Jongin. Cepat besar dan cepat dewasalah. " Ucapnya sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin, dan memberikan kecupan sayang. " Sekarang, ayo tidur. "

Jongin meletakkan jari mungilnya di bibirnya, terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun.

" KKYYYAAAA, HUNNIE CAENIM MENCIUM JONGIN DIBIBIR! "

" Aiissshhh, berisik Kim Jongin! "

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

EPILOG

.

SEPULUH TAHUN KEMUDIAN.

.

" Selamat siang, Hunnie Seongsaenim. "

Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya tadi dan tersenyum bahagia saat ia melihat sosok pria tampan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tidak menyangka murid kesayangannya yang sok dewasa, terlalu percaya diri dan mesum itu dulu mempunyai wajah yang sangat menggemaskan tapi sekarang diusianya yang sudah menginjak enam belas tahun, Kim Jongin menjadi sosok pria gagah dan tampan.

Dulu Sehun hanya menganggap remeh pernyataan cinta dari Jongin, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka janji sepuluh tahun lalu yang ia ucapkan saat ulang tahun Jongin kini menjadi kenyataan. Jongin kembali menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan kami akan mengadakan pertunangan tahun depan ditanggal empat belas januari bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Jongin.

Well, Jongin memang masih sangat muda. Masih berumur enam belas tahun dan perbedaan umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh. Umur mereka berbeda empat belas tahun, dan karena perbedaan umur itu Orang tua Sehun sempat menolak lamaran Jongin. Karena Jongin masih terlalu muda. Tapi Jongin akhirnya bisa meyakinkan orang tua Sehun dengan kegigihannya.

Walaupun Jongin masih muda tapi ia sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah menduduki jabatan Direktur di perusahaan Kim Corp. Jongin benar benar menepati janjinya pada Sehun, bahwa ia akan cepat besar agar bisa menjadikan Sehun miliknya. Jongin berusaha keras belajar agar bisa ikut kelas khusus dan bisa lebih cepat lulus.

" Aku memang tampan, jadi jangan terlalu terpesona dengan wajahku, Hunnie Saenim, karena sebentar lagi kau akan setiap hari melihat wajah tampanku. " Ucap Jongin percaya diri. Saat ia tepat berdiri didepan Sehun, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, dan mengecupnya sebentar.

Sehun mendengus ternyata sifat murid kecilnya ini tidak pernah berubah tetap saja, sok dewasa, terlalu percaya diri dan mesum. Hanya wajahnya saja yang berubah. " Percaya diri sekali. Memangnya apa alasanmu mengatakan bahwa aku akan setiap hari melihat wajah jelekmu itu? " Ucapnya menggoda Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai, sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua, kali ini ia sedikit memberi lumatan pada bibir tipis kekasihnya. Ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, " Emm, berapa seringpun aku mengecup bibir tipismu ini, tetap saja aku merasakan rasa manis. " Ia kembali melumat bibir Sehun. " Tentu saja karena aku akan menjadi suamimu, jangan remehkan perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu, Hunnie Saenim. "

" KKyyyaaaaaa... Hunnie Thaenim thedang belciuman. " Teriak seorang anak lelaki kecil.

" Taeoh- ya. Lepackan tangan Taeoh dari mata Lahee. Lahee tidak bica melihat apa apa. " Teriak seorang anak perempuan kecil bernama Rahee.

Sehun yang terkejut langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh, dan pergi berlari masuk ke kelas. Setelah masuk kekelas Sehun bersembunyi dibalik jendela dan mengamati Jongin dan kedua muridnya disana.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun berlari menjauh darinya, setelah melihat Sehun menghilang. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mendecih pada dua anak yang menggangu kemesraannya dengan Sehun.

" Bocah kecil, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa mengganggu orang yang sedang berpacaran? "

Taeoh melepaskan tangannya dari mata Rahee sebelum berkata. " Ahjuthi, thalahmu kenapa belmethaan di thini, ckckckck. Kau thudah meluthak mata indah Lahee. " Balas Taeoh, ia kemudian menarik tangan Rahee, mengajak Rahee untuk menjauh.

Taeoh berpaling bingung saat melihat Rahee tidak bergerak sedikitpun karena tarikan tangannya. Ia pun kembali menarik lebih kuat tapi Rahee sama sekali tidak bergeming. Akhirnya Taeoh menyerah menarik Rahee. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Rahee.

Taeoh berdecak kesal saat melihat tatapan kagum Rahee untuk Ahjussi yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

" Lahee- ya, ayo kita main. " Ajak Taeoh.

Tapi Rahee mengacuhkan ajakan Taeoh. Ia berjalan ke arah Jongin, kemudian menarik narik celana Jongin, meminta Jongin agar berjongkok.

" Oppa... Oppa... " Panggil Rahee.

Jongin tersenyum dan berjongkok. " Ne, gadis cantik. "

" Oppa... Emm.. " Rahee menundukkan wajahnya, jemarinya memainkan ujung seragamnya.

Taeoh sangat gemas melihat cara Rahee memainkan ujung seragamnya, inginnya ia menarik Rahee menjauh dari Ahjussi mesum itu.

" Ada apa, eumm? Bilang saja pada Oppa. " Ucap Jongin lembut.

" Oppa, menikahlah denganku. " Ucap Rahee sambil mengecup pipi Jongin.

" APA? "

" KIM JONGIN! "

Teriak Taeoh dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

Jongin hanya memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka di hari ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas ini, ia dilamar oleh seorang gadis kecil. Kemudian tertawa karena dulu ia juga melamar Sehun diusia muda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BENAR BENAR END

HAHAHAHAHAHA astagfirullah... Gak ada berasa ultahnya kan.

Jongin maafin Noona bikin FF special birhday kamu seabsurd ini hehehehe

Mohon Reviewnya yaaa.

HAPPY BIRHTDAY FOR MY LOVELY KIM JONGIN AKA KIM KAI.

AKU DAN SEHUN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS.


End file.
